With the advent of high speed copying machines, the desirability of reproducing continuous sheets of computer fanfold material onto 81/2 .times. 11 inch sized sheets which could be more readily utilized in bound booklets or loose leaf notebooks was recognized. To accomplish this, it has been the practice to rapidly slew the continuous fanfold across the copy platen of a copy machine, momentarily stopping the movement of the fanfold for exposing the individual page thereof and then rapidly slewing the fanfold to the next sheet to enable rapid reproduction and continuous operation of the copy machine. However, due to the rapid movement of the sheets between exposures to maximize machine output, a great deal of "scrubbing" between the fanfold material and the copy platen of the machine is experienced. This is particularly true in copying machines utilizing a curved copy platen.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a continuous document feeder particularly adapted to raise the continuous document from the surface of the platen during slewing or advancement thereof to prevent contact with the copy platen until the document feeder has stopped to enable exposure of an individual page thereon.